


It's Only Awkward If You Make it Awkward

by Itgoeson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Menstruation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgoeson/pseuds/Itgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is in the middle of doing his nails when he realizes he needs to change his tampon. Daichi changes it for him. They've been dating for years, and besides - it's just bodies. </p>
<p>(They're basically married but also not. It's Complex.)</p>
<p>Honestly, it's a lot more logical, less gross, and completely non-sexualized in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Awkward If You Make it Awkward

“Daichi,” Suga calls, frowning. 

Daichi’s head pokes through the door. Suga is curled up, nail file and clear polish in front of him, the radio playing softly as he taps the pads of his fingers to the beat. He likes his nails to be neat, and the polish helped to keep them from breaking. Setting is easier without his fingers breaking and bleeding on him, or pulling away from the quick because they got too long or when he sets the ball at just the wrong angle.

(It’s unbearably cute in any context, but he can’t help to think about what they’ll feel like scratching down his back from time to time. Suga knows this, uses it shamelessly to his advantage when it suits him.)

“Hmm?”

Suga scrunches his nose, still frowning. Daichi tries to not be so stupidly in love after almost four years together. 

“I painted my nails.” He taps them on the kitchen table as if to prove his point.

“Yes. I can see that.”

“I’m on my period.”

“I also knew that, yes,” Daichi says slowly. 

“I might be an idiot?”

“Yes.”

Suga makes another scrunchy face. “What I’m trying to say is, how would you feel about changing my tampon for me?” His lips thin like he’s angry to even ask, or maybe just embarrassed.

Daichi blinks. “I feel like this is the part where I’m supposed to act disgusted?”

Suga shrugs, so he does too, and heads towards the bathroom. Suga laughs and gets up to follow, groaning slightly when he stands. “Really need to get my ovaries taken the fuck out,” he mutters. Daichi silently agrees – his philosophy tends to be “whatever makes Suga happy is what I want.” Besides, they’d decided to adopt in a couple years – Suga didn’t want to push out babies, and Daichi wholeheartedly agreed. That sounded like the actual worst kind of torture, between the physical discomfort and dysphoria and did they even make pregnancy clothes for men?

“Okay, what am I doing?” he says when Suga’s collapsed on the toilet. His pants are pushed down to his knees and he's frowning theatrically, pretending to be more upset than he is. Daichi laughs softly at him, gamely taking an equally soft punch to the shoulder and pushing Suga's pants down to his ankles to give himself more room.

“Tampons are over there. Grab one first.” He nods to the cabinet, so Diachi grabs one before settling on his knees in front of him and raising his eyebrows.

“Right, toilet paper next. Grab some,” he waits for Daichi to do so. “Good, okay. Grab the string -“

“String?”

“Hanging out of my vagina, currently,” Suga dryly informs him. 

Daichi finds the string and takes a moment to look Suga in the eyes. “We are so, so weird, you know that?”

“So fucking weird,” he agrees with an emphatic nod. “But my cramps haven’t stopped in two days no matter what I do and I’ve already overflowed three times in the past three days so really? I’m not even that embarrassed,” he tells him grumpily. “So you’ll pull on the string, start out soft and just pull harder until it starts moving, angle it straight out but a little up? Yeah,” he says as Daichi pulls.

“Ew?” Daichi intones as the tampon falls free. “It smells a little bit.

Both of them blush, and Daichi’s about to backtrack but he’s also right so what - 

“It’s been soaking up baby-making supplies, Sawamura. Wrap it up with the toilet paper and throw it in the trash.”

He smiles up at Suga, wraps it, and tosses it out quickly. 

“Right, so you’ll want to take the tampon out of the wrapper, but don’t throw it away. Yep. And then, no, see the little grooves? That’s where your fingers go to hold it.”

“That’s only halfway up the thing though?” Daichi says, frowning but following instructions anyway.

Suga laughs. It makes Daichi relax slightly. He hadn’t realized exactly how worried he was about fucking this up until then. “You push the top part in, nerd. But that’s getting ahead. The hold you have is fine, you can change it later. Now, you just push in the applicator. Like, no,” he says, as Daichi tries to figure out what he means. “Just put it in my vagina with the thicker side going in until your fingers are touching my skin.”

Daichi snorts. “I am good at . . . putting things in you?”

“Yes, you are, we’re very proud of you,” Suga tells him, sugary-slow and patronizing. It makes him laugh harder, but he slowly inserts the tampon. He looks up, watching Suga, curious, but Suga still seems embarrassed and slightly bored.

“This isn’t. I mean you do this all the time but it’s not. Sexual? Like. At all,” Daichi says, because he had known that it was just to catch blood but he hadn’t been aware, exactly, that any of this happened, or how it happened. 

Suga laughs again. “Yeah. It’s just movement. Like, I can tell it’s happening down there, but it’s not interesting or fun. Plus, dude, I’m bloated and nauseous and my back feels like there’s the gross explodey-alien thing from Alien trying to break out of it, it’s so tight. Okay, now keep holding the tampon with your fingers, but move on to the plastic still sticking out and push it in, like your plunging a syringe, yeah.”

Daichi slowly pushes it in incredulously. It seems like a lot of work to make all this happen without hurting Suga, but he never takes this much time to do it on his own, Daichi’s sure.

“Cool, good job, now pull it out with the fingers you’ve still got in that groove, throw the applicator back in the wrapper – no, by your knee, you dropped it. There, trash and you’re done. I’m just gonna wipe. Blood gets everywhere, I don’t understand.” He stops grumbling when Daichi throws the wrapper and applicator away and rests his hands on Suga’s knees. 

“Sug, I love you. You know that?”

He swallows. “Buddy, you changed my tampon for me. I’m not sure you even need to get me an anniversary gift ever again.” 

But he’s smiling softly and dropping a kiss on Daichi’s nose, so Daichi’s pretty sure he felt like something more than just dealing with how gross human bodies sometimes are, too. “I’ll go make you some ginger tea. My mom always drinks it to help with cramps.”

Suga groans, the noise barreling throughout the bathroom, echoing until it sounds like Suga’s dying. “Sawamura Daichi, you are a beautiful man and I do not deserve you.”

He gets a goofy smile for the compliment. “Rub your back and look at some more universities when I get back? We can go over our applications letters again, make a decision.”

Daichi stands and washes his hands. Suga nods. “Yeah, you’re staying the weekend still, right?”

“We can drop off my stuff at my house on the way to school Monday, your parents won’t even know I was here.” Daichi grins a little sadly, but Sugawara is beaming. He doesn’t look emotional often – expressive and funny and a little bit of a dork, but Suga’s never been one to be sappy and go on about how much he loves Daichi – but right now Daichi’s half convinced there are hearts floating around his head, just out of sight, Suga looks so in love. 

And worryingly pale. Daichi smiles and ducks out to go make the tea. In a couple years, no one can say anything about what Suga does, and he’ll be on T, and he won’t look frustrated and half near death once a month. The thought is as comforting as curling up next to him to start choosing where they’ll be for the next couple years.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I know, like, a worrying amount of people who are confused about tampons. Not your fault! But also this is really all it is, no pain, no weirdness - or, there shouldn't really be. Double points on being informative and entertaining?
> 
> 2.) My dudes. I really don't believe in making periods taboo. It might be awkward to read, I do get it. I'm sorry. But on that note, c'mon, they've probably put their faces near each other's bits already. After that, can anything be awkward? I submit that the answer is no, and that we acknowledge that Periods Happen.
> 
> 3.) I really have nothing to say for myself, but I hope you like! Holler @ me if you like, I'm hubris-condensed on tumblr.


End file.
